


Greta Van Fleet Short Stories and Imagines

by HongjoongsHoe



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsHoe/pseuds/HongjoongsHoe
Summary: A compilation of my imagines from Wattpad. I own nothing but my words.





	1. Rays Of The Sun

The sun was gradually sinking into the ocean, the multiple shades of red, orange and yellow that painted the sky and dappled the greying ocean reminded you somewhat of the cover art of Led Zeppelin's "Houses of the Holy" album sleeve.

You were aware that you should be leaving the beach soon since you'd been here ever since the afternoon, and everyone else appeared to have left, leading you to realize you was the straggler.

Instead of leaving though, you just changed your sitting position on your vintage Jimi Hendrix beach towel. 

The reason why you were out here in the first place was because you were on vacation and decided to pay California a visit, desiring me time.

Your hair whipped about gently as a gentle ocean breeze blew your hair while you began to reflect on the events of your life over the last few months. 

There were two people in your life that you dearly missed, one person being your boyfriend of five years, Sam Kiszka, the multi talented bassist of the band Greta Van Fleet who'd been on tour with his friend and brothers for quite some time. 

The other person you missed greatly was your best friend who coincidentally was named Samantha, or Sammie as you called her. 

You and Sammie had been childhood friends and had also been there for each other until she went to college and eventually graduated to become a missionary. 

Now you had no idea where in the world she could be since contact was lost with her.

The only true comfort you felt was that you might get to see your boyfriend and friend when they would be coming back to Michigan when Thanksgiving came around. 

Until then you would wait patiently and live your life, working your way up at your accounting job. 

Still you missed your favorite music geeks. 

You unlocked your phone screen, noting the text notifications from Sam and wishing that you could see him again. 

"Y/N? I can't believe it but you're here!" 

"Huh?" You gasped in surprise, unable to fathom that Sam's voice just spoke to you while sitting at the beach. 

Your eyes searched your surroundings and found that Sam was standing beside you to the left, that was until he tackled you in a hug. He looked even more gorgeous then you remembered.

The image of his long brown hair moving subtly with the gusts of wind that rushed by and his intense dark brown eyes staring at you was going to be imprinted on your mind for a long time.

"Oof, easy does it Sammy! I'm glad to see you too." You smiled warmly, your heart melting at the physical contact of his arms wrapped around your body tightly. 

"I missed you, Y/N!" Sam drew back slightly so that he could get another look at your face. 

"I missed you too, Sam." You replied sincerely. Your eyes looked at him in wonderment, his strong facial features was enough to send your heart into irregular beats. 

"Say.... why are you here?" You asked, being curious about how this unexpected reunion came into being. 

"Well, my brothers and myself decided that we had a couple of hours that we could kill so we checked this beach out. I wanted to look around and find a quiet place to think so I left Josh, Jake and Danny behind for awhile, then I found you." Sam gave you a smile of satisfaction, leaning forward to embrace you again.

"I'm glad you did!" You smiled happily, nestling yourself comfortably in his strong arms. 

Both of you watched the seafoam rush along the shoreline and the sun sink lower into the pacific ocean.  
"You're more beautiful then the rays of the sun." Sam spoke softly, staring into your eyes and leaving you feeling vulnerable.

Your cheeks burned at the sentiment.

"You're one of the most handsome guys I've ever known." You felt silly with your response and shifted uncomfortably, remaining in his arms. 

"Your hair is so soft." You whispered, running your fingers through his smooth, touchable locks.

"Thanks, your hair is nice too." Sam replied in a genuine tone, nuzzling your hair lovingly. 

A long, quiet moment passed that was filled with contentment and serenity and you really hated to break the mood but you had too. 

"Sam, I think we should be going before the tide carries us away." You mumbled. 

Sam pouted while letting you get up, he helped you fold your beach towel and you tucked it away into your oversized tote.

He then took your hand into his and walked along the shoreline with you, the motion sending your heart to beating at the speed of a hummingbird vigorously beating it's wings. 

The gritty sand particles annoyed you when your sandals would sink slightly with every step. 

Meanwhile Sam didn't seem to mind the sand, he was even walking barefoot so you decided to ignore the sand, and ignore the fact that he was going to be heading to the next gig pretty soon. 

Your heart stung at that thought and you felt that you had died a little bit inside.

"I love you, Sam." You looked directly into his eyes, trying to forget the gloomy feeling you'd felt previous. 

"I love you more, Y/N." Sam smiled softly, giving your hand a meaningful squeeze. 

What mattered to you was Sammy was here with you now.


	2. Ground Zero!

For JoviEurope83

Tap, tap, tap, tap.... Your fingers drummed the steering wheel along with the beat of "Train Kept a-Rollin' ". The person seated beside you in the passenger seat was your boyfriend, Josh Kiszka. 

You averted your attention from the road ahead for a second to steal a glance at him.

His hands were keeping time with the music also, creating a beat by slapping his legs and singing along with The Yardbirds. Josh turned his attention to you, smiling a youthful smile that nearly made you forget that you was driving. 

Today was day two of the three day vacation that both of you had embarked on, exploring the Mississippi delta, aka the birthplace of the blues. 

A sense of peacefulness enveloped the vehicle it seemed and you were easily focusing on the road ahead as you skillfully traversed downtown Clarksdale, Mississippi.

"Ground Zero Blues Club!!!!" Josh spontaneously shrieked out loud, causing you to slam on the brakes. 

The car behind you screeched to a stop and you was thankful for that driver's reflexes. 

"You almost got us killed!" You didn't mean to be angry. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I've heard about this place and got really excited when I saw it." Josh pouted, pulling at your heartstrings. 

His puppy dog eyes made you quickly forgive him for his impulse, finding a place to park the car because you wanted to check the little club out yourself. 

You noted that the blues museum was right next door and you knew that Josh would love to check the museum out too. 

"Let's see what's going on in Ground Zero!" You exclaimed while killing the engine.

Josh's eyes lit up in excitement and got out of the car before you did. 

The first music act was just starting to play inside and the unmistakable sounds of blues flavored music poured out of the building as soon as Josh opened the door, immediately you knew this was going to be a great evening with Josh, who may have been more enthusiastic about being here then you even. 


	3. Sleeping Like A Log

For theMusicgirl22

"You know, if he doesn't wake up soon we're going to be late getting to the airport..." Josh scratched his temple nervously as he stood beside the bed where his brother Sam was sound asleep. 

Danny furrowed his brows worriedly, having just attempted to wake his best friend up by tickling him but the bassist did not respond.

"Is he still alive?" Jake asked, gazing down at his youngest brother. 

"Of course he is. He's always a heavy sleeper." Danny replied with a light chuckle. 

"I'll wake him." Josh mumbled, starting in singing one of his favorites by John Denver, "Country roads, take me home...."

"Josh, the voice of angels isn't going to wake him up at all!" Jake rolled his eyes with a laugh. 

"Might do more then whatever the fuck you're doing!" Josh stabbed a finger in Jake's direction.

"Just watch me!" Jake pointed back at his twin brother. 

Danny shook his head and watched his band mates bicker among themselves with much amusement while Sam continued to snooze away. 

Jake walked to the other side of the room and turned to face the bed, without warning he turned a series of three cartwheels before smoothly hopping onto the bed, continuously bouncing up and down hard enough to jar Sam out of the bed. 

Which he did. 

Danny did his best to try to stop him from falling onto the floor but he was too late, thud. 

"Ow! What was that for!?" Sam glared at everyone groggily. 

"It's time to go Sam!" Josh answered, failing miserably at restraining a laugh. 

"Is that why you woke me up? I was having a nice dream." Sam frowned. 

"Well, first of all Jake was the one who woke you up...." 

"Only after you was trying to wake him up with your singing." Jake butted in. 

"And second is we really should be getting to the airport before our flight leaves without us." Josh replied while he smoothed his curls down. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Sam asked while he struggled to get to his feet with help from Danny, who replied with a bright smile. "Because you were sleeping like a log."


	4. They All Said They Loved You

I wanted to write something for my boy Danny because I love him and stand by him

There was a brief lull in the madness that normally accompanied the life of touring and Danny thought that he'd go for a walk so that he could get back in touch with nature and unravel the thoughts in his head. 

There was a multitude of things on his mind but he held it all inside, knowing that there was things that nothing could be done about now, the only thing that could be done is to learn from the past and move on. 

Danny smiled wryly as he wandered into a forested area, recalling how males and females alike would proclaim how much they loved him and how talented he was

"They all said they loved you, didn't they darling?" 

Now where were they?

Of course there were many fans who was mature enough to understand the situation and remained loyal to him.

He rested beneath the shade of an evergreen tree, deciding that as long as the band wanted him he would stay and nothing else mattered, life was too short to be worrying about things that were out of his hands and caring about what others thought about him.

There was nothing better then traveling the world with his best friends and achieving his dream.

Note: I'm glad that I'm alive and know that Danny exists and I hope with all my heart that he has a good life. I know that was an unnecessary note but I wanted to say it.


	5. Guess What

You looked down at your phone when your notification sounded. You were currently driving home from work when Danny texted you.

An annoyed sigh left you as you pulled into the nearest parking lot so that you could read his message, you pressed the notification and found a cryptic message. 

Danny: Guess what

 

You rolled your eyes, clearly not amused, especially if he was trying to be cute with guessing games while you was making the commute home. Anyhow since you weren't driving you decided to text him back.

 

You: What?

 

You pressed send, making your mind up to continue driving if he didn't respond shortly. A minute later your notification tone sounded again and you looked to see what he said. 

 

Danny: Tiger Woods won the Masters! This is such an inspiring comeback! 

 

You stifled a giggle. You should have known that Danny was absolutely stoked about the outcome of the Masters. Your fingers typed out a response. 

 

You: yeah it is and maybe it'll inspire you to stop letting Josie win all the time 😂 

You: or perhaps you need to start golfing with Alice Cooper, you might pick up on some useful tricks of the trade 😉 

 

You pressed send and waited, this time his response was two minutes later and you was starting to wonder if you had him at a loss for words.

 

Danny: 😂 You don't have to remind me about how much you love Alice but I would love to play golf with him!

 

You bit back a grin and sent another text.

 

You: well I can't help it that you're almost as handsome as he is 😂😘 

 

You watched as his response was almost instantaneous.

 

Danny: You and Sam are going to be the death of me 😂

 

You cackled out loud and reminded yourself that you needed to get home. 

 

You: i'm on my way home Danny

You: i'll talk to you when I get there 💖

 

Danny: Okay, I'll be waiting for you beautiful 💜

 

Your heart skipped a beat and stuttered in your chest when you read his reply and you started the car, almost forgetting how the thread of texts began. 

 

Note: This was inspired by Greta Van Fleet's post on Instagram today and obviously the post was Danny's idea


	6. Use It If We Got It

Requested by theMusicgirl22 

Josh's POV...  

Krish, krish, krish, my footsteps in the snow were in universal synchronicity with Jake's steps.

Sam's footsteps went sqoosh, sqoosh while Danny's steps made a rhythmic loud crunching sound. 

The musical arrangement of our footsteps complimented the serenity of finally being in the wilderness.

The cyclone bomb had kept us indoors for a few days and cabin fever was already setting in, nearly getting at each others throats and putting each other out of our misery because of our restless, pent up energy. 

Today the sunlight seeped through the grey clouds, inviting us to come out to see the beauty of the earth covered in a blanket of white. 

Sam was talking about making an actual abominable snowman dressed in a boho look so that he wouldn't be abominable anymore.

Danny snorted out loud and I shook my head, stuffing my chilled fingers into the pockets of my parka. "He'll always be an abominable snowman, no matter what kind of clothes he wears." I commented in annoyance. 

"He might still change, every little thing a person does makes a difference. It might encourage him to change on the inside eventually." Sam countered. 

I shielded my eyes from the glare of the sun reflecting off of the snow, observing the woods that encompassed us until something large and bright yellow caught my attention. 

My attitude of annoyance changed to one of indignity and anger. 

Some jerk had been sledding out here and didn't even bother to take their fucking plastic sled with them when they left. 

It was half buried in the snow when I retrieved it and my brothers looked as if they were hoping that we could use it.

"Might as well use it if we got it." I grinned. 

Sam wasted no time in helping to bring it to the top of the nearest snow covered hill, even Danny couldn't hide his enthusiasm, readily helping us with moving the sled. 

"Watch me ride this like a cowboy!" Jake was the first one in the sled.

"It's not a horse, Jake." Sam commented as I clambered into the sled, holding on to Jake. 

Sam followed, holding onto my shoulders as if I was a mere mannequin. 

Danny followed, presumably holding on to Sam since I don't have eyes in the back of my head yet to know what goes on behind me. 

Our weight shifting in the sled urged it forward at a moderately fast pace, hitting an occasional bump in the snow, causing Sam to squeal right in my ear. 

Jake whooped and hollered in front of me while Danny went "Whooooaaaa!!!" I started babbling out loud, not really thinking about what was coming out of my mouth. 

"I will conquer this hill and make it my kingdom AHHHHHHHH!" a larger bump in the snow then some of the previous ones interrupted our descend downwards, sending us all flying off of the sled one by one with Jake being the last man dismounted from it. 

I rolled a few times before coming to a stop, the snow doing well in cushioning me from getting hurt.

Everyone was laughing, including myself and Danny was the first person to speak after the tumble, "Is everyone okay?" 

Everyone confirmed that they were unharmed and Sam made sure that Danny was alright, which he was. 

"Can we go home yet?" Jake asked.

"Sure, my toes are cold." Sam replied with an exaggerated shiver. 

"Thank goodness you wore shoes!" Danny interjected and laughter erupted amongst us once again.

I went back and got the sled, resolving to be more responsible then the person before me.


	7. Long, Long Way To Go

Note: Excerpts of random lyrics belong to their owners 

Warning: Angst

The atmosphere was restrained in the restaurant where Charly was having dinner with her friends and her boyfriend, Danny. Even Danny's band mates was there, but they seemed to not be overly talkative tonight, especially Josh.

Kristen was talking about her girlfriend Joan and Erin was commenting about the upcoming test and that her brain was almost cheese on toast. 

All the sounds was muffled by Charly's constant chatter in her head. 

The ring in her pocket was about to burn a hole in her pants.

The ring that she wanted to use to ask if Danny would marry her. 

Tonight the black haired musician seemed miles away and Charly wondered if he somehow picked up on her desire to marry him and was distant on account of that.

"Are you set for the tour, Danny?" Sam asked, "Or do you need help with packing?"

"I'm quite capable of packing my own bags thank you, Sammy." Danny declined with a light laugh. 

'THE TOUR???' Charly's heart fell to her stomach while her anxiety increased ten fold. 

She had the feeling that now wasn't the time to ask him to marry her and it felt like her entire world was being ripped away from her.

Meanwhile her friend Moony looked as if she wanted to leave as soon as possible while she and her man Mike appeared to be in a passionate discussion about something she could not make out and Charly couldn't blame her for wanting to leave. 

Charly felt invisible to everyone in the room and the dominant thought on her mind was.

"He's leaving me."

She sensed his distance when he picked her up for this date but she had no idea that there was an upcoming tour that would separate them.

"You held my hand and then you slipped away

And I may never see your face again

So tell me how to fill the emptiness inside

Without love, what is life?"

Charly couldn't imagine living without him, life had became meaningless before she had met him. Then she rediscovered the meaning of joy and happiness, having the time of her life with the man she'd loved the most and the feeling was mutual, she could tell. The hours they spent together talking and even discussing music was some of the best moments she'd ever had with a person.

"And anyone who knew us both can see

We always were the better part of me 

I never wanted to be this free   
All this pain, does it go away?"

Charly sighed, thinking she should probably take her fathers advice and go to New York to see if a modeling agency would recruit her.

She felt that she had been delusional to think that love was ever possible for her, that probably Danny would find someone else to be with and Charly would be a long forgotten memory and that rejection was unbearable to fathom.

"Then every time I turn around   
And you're nowhere to be found 

I know I got a long, long way to go 

Before I can say goodbye to you   
Oh, I got a long, long way I know

Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew 

To you, to you"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring, handing it over to Danny who looked befuddled at suddenly being given a ring without an explanation. 

"I just want you to keep this!" She gasped between sobs before continuing to speak, 

"To you, I wish you everythin'  
And all the best that life can bring  
I only hope you think of me sometimes..."

She trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid. 

"oh  
And even though I feel the pain  
I know that I will love again  
The time will come, oh, and I'll move on"

Thoughts continued even after she had stopped speaking. Charly leaned in to tell her friends that she would be keeping in touch before she fled the restaurant before Danny could catch her and talk her out of her decision. 

She raced to the Grayhound bus station that was downtown and purchased a one way ticket to New York City. Being not so sure that she could move on but she didn't want Danny to feel like he had his hands tied when he had his whole life ahead of him. Her heart was shattered as she boarded the bus. The view outside was basically distorted by her tears and she wished to forget this night, the night she felt she realized that there would never be no such thing as 'us'. 

Hours later after searching for Charly without any success Danny stopped by the Kiszka's house. Feeling an emptiness within himself while wondering why Charly left him like this and with a ring to keep while hoping he would remember her. Where did she go? It made no sense to him. 

Sam did his best to console Danny since he couldn't hold in the tears anymore. 

"What kind of ring is this? Like who gives someone a ring then leaves?" Danny asked, wiping his nose with his sleeve without thinking. 

"No idea really," Sam replied with a shake of his head. Then he took the ring and studied it closer.

"Oh my god, Danny! It's probably an engagement ring!" Sam's jaw dropped at the possibility.

"Seriously?" Danny responded doubtfully. 

Then he recalled how Charly reacted when Sam brought up the tour.

Perhaps she was wanting to marry him but now she was gone and he didn't know how to reach her and he definitely did not know how to take it and the way she left he had a feeling he'd never see her again.

Song lyrics to a familiar song crossed his mind and he wished that he could quiet them because they reminded him of his loss. 

"Oh, I got a long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye to all I ever knew  
Girl, I wish you the best I know, oh and all of the rest, to you  
I got a long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you"

Note: Doesn't feel like the best I've done so hopefully the next time I update will be better.

PS: Thanks for reading, all of you! ❤


	8. Watch Me

You were standing in awe in  the midst of the ocean of people that was present at Lollapalooza.

The main reason you was there was to see the band Greta Van Fleet and when they performed you was completely blown away by them. 

There was an unexpected surprise on the band's set list that they were performing and it was their cover of the Labi Saffre tune called "Watch Me". 

As soon as they began to play that song tears began to stream down down your face, being moved by emotion especially when it came to the "La rie la la la rie la la...." part of the song. 

The way Josh sang and glanced in your direction made your heart feel like it dissipated into what felt like a million multicolored butterflies that flew throughout your body. 

He smiled and continued with the lyrics, reaching to the sky and sensing the energy that reflected from the people that was present. 

 

"Watch me when you call me  
See me sparkle, see me flame   
Oh, I'm so glad you came  
Watch me when you look my way  
See me smiling, be my night and day   
Touch me in your own sweet way  
Feel me tremble if you take my words away   
All of the time I love you   
Make you a rhyme, I love you   
Say it in mine, watch me when I'm on my own   
See me falling like the snow  
Come and be the things you are  
I am still falling, but not so far"

 

It felt as if the air surrounding you was filled with love and pulsated through every being that was present. 

As Josh sang the chorus again you knew this performance was going to be one of the most amazing memories that you would have.


	9. Friends Forever

For theMusicgirl22

The line of people at Disney World who was waiting in line to get on the renowned ride known as Splash Mountain was quickly dwindling and Kimberly was becoming more terrified with each second that ticked by. 

It was Sam's idea to participate in this ride and Danny wasn't about to back down from this challenge.

Kimberly on the other hand was not excited but was willing to get on the ride if only her fear of the 89' drop wasn't weighing so heavily on her mind. 

Sam and Danny appeared oblivious to her distress and were too busy being dorks to notice that when the line became shorter, Kimberly had disappeared, leaving her friends to ride Splash Mountain by themselves.

Just before it was time to get on the ride Danny turned to say something to Kimberly, only to find her gone. 

His heart jolted at the realisation of her not being present and he craned his neck to see if he could spot her in the throngs of people behind him, only to find that she was not in his line of vision. 

"Hey! You can go on without me Sam! I'll make it up to you next time!" Danny whisper shouted at his best friend before threading his way through the people that were lined up behind him.

"Alright Danny." The bassist pouted and looked after the drummer, slowly turning around to get onto the ride by himself.

Danny had no idea where his friend was but as worried as he was about her he would peel Disney World apart to find her.

Luckily for him he found Kimberly a couple of minutes later, sitting alone at a rustic brown picnic table and crying softly.

Slowly he approached her, speaking softly to her as to not startle her.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" Kimmie was his nickname for her when he would try to lighten her mood.

She looked up at him, fear and guilt prominent upon her face and he felt bad, wondering if he had done something to hurt her without meaning to. 

"I'm... I'm so sorry.... Danny." Kimberly said between hiccups, fat tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Danny was completely confused. He placed a hand upon her upper back in an effort to comfort her.

"I was scared to go on Splash Mountain.... I couldn't...." Kimberly's voice broke, "I couldn't do it.... are you... angry with me?" Her voice quivered. 

"I could never be angry with you Kimmie." Danny replied sincerely, sitting beside her and peering directly into her large eyes.

His brown eyes reverberated what he'd said and she believed them, allowing herself to be pulled into the comforting embrace of her best friend. 

"Why didn't you tell us before?" His voice was musical while being straightforward with kindness and made her feel as safe as his arms did. 

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore..." Kimberly mumbled against his chest. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Kim. We all have things we're not proud of and a fear like that is no reason to not be friends, I value our friendship dearly and we'll be best friends forever regardless of the trivial things." Danny replied honestly. 

A wash of relief flowed over Kimberly, this time tears filled her eyes, not from guilt this time but for the love that she felt in her heart for her friend.


	10. Button Up

Note: A short drabble inspired by a GVF interview snippet I saw about a situation like this. 

Tagging theMusicgirl22 

 

The energy that filled the High School building was restless but easygoing and the young men who made up Greta Van Fleet were all chomping at the bit to perform on this prom night. 

They were doing sound check when Josh was approached by the teacher, who appeared to be a busybody.

"You do know that this is a formal event don't you?" Their teacher asked, looking quite serious despite the question that made Josh want to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, why?" The singer wanted to say "No shit Sherlock" But thought better of it. 

"Because the shirt you're wearing could stand to be buttoned up a little more." The male teacher towered over Josh as if he was trying to intimidate him. 

After a long moment of making direct eye contact with the taller male he answered him in a raspy voice.

"You know? I don't want to." Josh stood tall before his teacher, taking a firm stance in his choice of clothing and daring to stand out among the 'proper' suit and tie wearing boys who was here to dance with their sweethearts.

Behind Josh his brothers and bandmates gathered in case they should be needed to help defend him. 

The teacher was at a loss for words and was obviously displeased but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Maybe I should have suggested that you sing in the nude, then we could say that you are a live art project." Sam had the nerve to utter a random comment. 

"Ha, then everybody would be happy to see that! Personally I think that should be for another time." Josh scowled, knowing his brother was teasing him. 

Finally they returned their attention to the pending show for the prom attendees.


	11. That's the Way

For theMusicgirl22

Jake's POV...

We had just played the last show of our South American tour and the whole experience was just surreal.

The overwhelming love that we received from our fans was greatly appreciated and this was like another one of those rock n' roll fairy tales.

But nothing prepared me for how bittersweet this experience would be when Troy, our buddy and roadie, approached me backstage and announced that he had been fired.

I was stunned, and I knew immediately that I was going to miss him. 

"Promise me you'll keep in touch, Troy." I hugged him, feeling a deep sense of sadness and heartbreak at losing a true friend who was such a great person to us and our fans.

"I will." Troy looked as if he would cry any second and I hugged him tighter, hoping that we can get him back soon. 

#bringtroyback

Note: hopefully when I update again it will be longer


	12. One Love

For theMusicgirl22

Slowly you awoke from a restful night's sleep, having slept in the same tent as your boyfriend Josh Kiszka. 

It was just the two of you in the woodsy national park and you appreciated the peaceful environment just as much as he did. 

The sun shone brightly against the canvas of the tent and you could vaguely make out the outline of your boyfriend standing outside with his arms outstretched to the sky.

You groaned lightly as you made your way to the entrance of the tent, stopping when you realized that he had been singing. 

Quietly you observed the peaceful surroundings as the sun's rays warmed your face, birds chirped from within the safety of the towering evergreens and the blue sky even seemed to say "Good morning". 

The song that Josh sang was beautiful and clear, causing goose pimples to arise on your skin. 

"Once there was a man, and he lived to sing the lions song

As he traveled on the road of hope

One love is the light, shining over every mountaintop

It will lead us to the higher ground

One day every heart will beat strong against the night

Let it be done right now" 

 

You watched in complete fascination as he seemed so in tune with his surroundings.

 

"Once there was a man, and his words became a song of love

And his song became the golden dream

One love is the light, shining over everyone that believes

It will lead us to the higher ground

One day every eye will see truth before the light

Let it be done right now"

 

Moisture gathered in your eyes as his voice soared to heights that left you breathless.

 

"Some wait, so long

Because our love is strong

This hard road traveled on

Will lead us home, forever"

 

You smiled lightly at noting the way the sunshine surrounded Josh as if enveloping him in golden light. 

 

"Hear the lion's song, voices cryin' like a desert wind

Yeah he's gone unto his father's land

Afrika tonight, for we truly are one in our hearts

Colors woven in the golden dream"

 

"One day every eye will see truth before the light

Let it be done right now

One day every voice will speak strong against the night

Let us be one right now

So let it be"

 

You felt compelled to join him, adding your touches to what he was already doing.

 

"Ooooh ooh oooh oooooooooh"

 

Josh turned and smiled at you, leaving your heart skittering in your chest. 

He resumed singing the song while you harmonized with him.

 

"We are the children of a thousand days

We are the people of the hard rain  
We are the children of a thousand days

We are the people of the hard rain

We are the people of the haaaaaaard raiiiiiiiiin....." 

 

You felt strong emotions as he embraced you, elated to have shared such an intimate moment with your boyfriend.

 

Note: Happy Earth day everybody 

and lyrics belong to Pat Benatar and her writers


	13. Yellow Submarine Birthday

"We awllllll livvvveeeee in a

yelloooowww submarine

yelllllowww submarine

yellooooow submarine 

We awwwll liveeee in a yeeeellow submarine

yellllow submaaarine

yelloww submarine...."

Josh and Jake were celebrating the night of their birthday and singing the well known Beatles tune quite loudly.

They requested another round of beer from the bartender and Sammy thought that he might as well have another round of liquor with his older brothers. 

Danny quietly watched, figuring he would be the one to drive his bandmates home.

He also thought he might get another moment of Sam being Sam on video if he waited long enough but for now he just listened to the twins sing Yellow Submarine.

"And our friends all aboooard 

Many more of them live next doooor 

And the band begins to play"

Jake remained calm but giggly in his inebriated state while Josh was the loud one. 

"Looks like we're getting a real treat tonight, Danny." Sam remarked in amusement.

Danny laughed and shook his head in friendly disagreement, watching his friends as they continued to have themselves a blast on the night of their birthday. 

Note: Happy Birthday guys!


	14. Till There Was You

'This is a day like any other' You repeated to yourself, trying your hardest to not skip out on your first guitar lesson with your neighbor and crush, Danny. 

You had received your first guitar from your best friends, Jake, Josh and Sam as a gift and when Danny found out that you had a guitar he was kind enough to offer teaching you how to play it. 

Here you were in the Wagner's living room and you was about to lose your mind, fearing what your crush would think about you when you messed up which you knew was inevitable. 

You chewed the inside of your cheek nervously as you watched Danny sit across from you, tuning his guitar and even the concept of tuning was foreign to you. 

Still you was willing to learn in spite of your fears.

Your awareness faded briefly, becoming mesmerized at the man before you who appeared to know what he was doing, even if you didn't.

"This is the F fret and it doesn't have a dot...." 

Your breath caught in your throat.

You were not paying attention to what Danny had been doing, thankfully he seemed to be focused on what he was doing with the guitar rather than noticing you practically making a fool out of yourself staring at him so.

He continued to explain the dots on the frets, pointing out the G fret, the A fret and the B fret until your concentration drifted yet again. 

"Would you like for me to go over these again?" Danny asked with a slight glint in his eyes. 

"Uh.... that's o-okay." You stammered, having no idea why you couldn't stay cool and calm. Well you had a vague idea as to why but you tried to concentrate on the importance of the lesson. 

Danny nodded, "Okay, you know I can show you again anytime if you need me too!" Why did your heart have to dance every time he spoke to you? 

"Thanks..." Your mouth was dry and you could hardly speak without an embarrassing croak.

"Is there a song that you'd like to learn first?" Danny broke into your thoughts again. You took a moment to think the question over, feeling as though you was sitting in a doctor's office and being asked if you had anymore questions. 

"Ummm.... how about 'Till There Was You'? You know... The Beatles song?" You asked, feeling nervous. 

"A great choice but I think that it would be better to wait until you're a little bit more advanced," Danny replied thoughtfully.

"I can play and you can sing if you like?" 

"Sure I'd like that!" You exclaimed loudly. 

He smiled at your enthusiasm and began to play the opening notes of "Till There Was You".

It felt as if in that moment all of your nerves and anxiety melted away when you raised your voice to sing.

"There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you"

You looked into his face with dreamy eyes, not even being aware of your surroundings. 

 

"There were birds in the sky  
But I never sawr them winging  
No, I never sawr them at all  
Till there was you"

You smiled at him and Danny looked as if he became shy all of a sudden. 

You was amazed at how talented he was and how seriously he took his music as if it was only him in the room.

 

"Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn and dew"

 

You put every ounce of love and endearment that you felt into the next lines, making the truth known to him in the best way you knew how. 

 

"There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you

Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn and dew

There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you  
Tiiiiill there was youuuuuu" 

 

You surprised yourself at how well you sang in accompaniment of your crush's guitar work.

Though you shrugged it off as beginners luck. 

"Hey! That was awesome, Y/N!" Danny exclaimed with a bright smile and you came back to reality as if you'd suddenly landed on your bottom.

"Thank you." You replied quietly. A long moment of silence followed and you felt awkward, deciding to pick another song to learn.

"Could you teach me 'Roll Over Beethoven'?" 

"Yeah, that's a good one for beginners." Danny nodded encouragingly. 

The next thirty minutes consisted of learning the three chord progression and timing, which was tricky for you as you clumsily pressed the strings down and strummed in an awkward beat.

'What if I mess up in front of my crush?' Your fingers fumbled across the frets in a not so graceful manner. 

Disappointment overshadowed your face and you felt terrible that you couldn't even do what was called simple.

"You're already doing better then I was when I first started playing guitar." Danny commented warmly.

Somehow the sound of his voice grounded you and the movements of your fingers were much smoother than before, resulting in a better sound. 

Before you knew it your lesson with Danny was over and it all felt like a dream.

"Will you be coming back tomorrow?" Danny asked quietly as you stood at the doorway.

"Y-yeah... if it's alright?"

"Anytime." He smiled, looking as if he might miss you until you came back but you decided it was your mind playing tricks on you. 

As you walked home your head buzzed continuously, mixed feelings about the lesson would cross your mind but in the end you was really looking forward to seeing him again.


	15. Thief

Ten year old Jake Kiszka was outside playing with the crickets and grasshoppers in the grass when he accidentally wandered onto your family's yard. 

He spotted you, a nine year old who was playing with their dolls out on a blanket in their front yard. 

"Y/N, come here a minute." Your mother called out to you. 

"Okay mom..." You exhaled sharply, immediately marching inside your house. 

You were unaware of the boy who was outside, watching you and finding your dolls fascinating.

Jake walked right up to where your dolls were and picked one up. 

"Hi, I'm Jake." He spoke in his normal voice before switching voices.

"Oh hello Jakey, nice to meet you!" He spoke for the doll in a squeaky voice. 

Jake continued to entertain himself with your doll when you came back outside with your hands on your hips. 

"Hey! What are you doing?!" You shrieked. 

Jake turned to find you staring him down and he took off running in the direction of his home. 

"Hey come back here!!" You yelled angrily, chasing after him. 

After a brief pursuit you caught up with him on his front porch.

"I want my doll back now!" You demanded breathlessly. 

The boy appeared reluctant in handing it over but after pretending to think it over he smirked and handed your doll back to you. 

"Someday you're gonna marry me!" Jake said in a singsong voice, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"I would never marry a thief like you!" You stormed off, leaving the grinning boy behind. 

 

 

Somehow twelve years later you found yourself at the alter with your fiancé, Jake Kiszka and you had no idea how over the years the two of you became inseparable but in time it did happen.

"I want my heart back now." You attempted to maintain your composure without bursting out laughing. 

Jake grinned slyly while he squeezed both of your hands in his, "Sorry but your heart is now mine to keep forever."


	16. Be Good To Yourself

For: theMusicgirl22

All you could do was be concerned about your best friends and remind them to take care of themselves when you could.

Although when they were on tour there wasn't much you could do and being on the road took a toll on their bodies.

When the boys would come back home you were astonished at how much weight they'd lost. 

Danny's tees would become a lot more baggy on him then before he left while all three brothers were a lot thinner themselves.

Whenever you would bring it up with Josh he'd shrug it off, replying in a nonchalant manner, "We can take care of us, there is no need to worry." 

Still you worried.

Even when they would spend hours in the recording studio they'd forget to eat because of being so passionate about their music. 

You'd normally drop by to visit them with snacks and items purchased at the local fast food restaurant just like you did today.

It was in the evening when you walked into the studio with a couple of pizzas in hand and the boys were busy with another take. 

You knew Danny was going to be pleased to find out that you had ordered a pineapple topped pizza just for him to go along with the spicy pizza that you'd bought with the Kiszka's in mind.

"You know? I think it would be better if we went 'Laaa la..... la la la....'" Josh was speaking seriously to his twin brother Jake while Sam was standing at his keyboards, looking impatient.

Danny was studying a piece of notebook paper intently, scribbling something on it before passing it to Josh, who took the paper while still continuing to explain the sound that he was looking for to Jake. 

You hated to interfere with their business but it was too late to leave now. 

Sam spied you as you were turning around and he practically flew over to where you were standing. 

"Y/N! You came to feed us didn't you?" Sam blurted out. 

You chuckled, hardly noticing Jake taking the pizzas from your hands.  

"Aww Y/N... you shouldn't have!" Sam hugged you in appreciation and it warmed your heart to know that they did care that you was always concerned about them. 

 

Note: theMusicgirl22 writes GVF incredibly well and I recommend her one shots!


	17. Be The Air For You

Requested by theMusicgirl22

Warning: Bullying 

Today Emma, a seventeen year old student with blondish brown hair and blue eyes was running the track in gym class today. As Emma ran she wished that she could not hear the taunts of two of her fellow students. 

One girl passed her, giving Emma a look of disdain.

"You're slower than grandma is!" The girl giggled before running on ahead of her. 

The next girl passed her by, looking beady eyed and arrogant. "My god you're slow! I wouldn't even try if that's all you've got."

That girl kept on running without missing a step.

Emma's eyes clouded with tears, feeling the need to prove herself to the girls that mocked her, even though this wasn't the first time those girls made fun of her slowness.

The trouble was her health usually kept her from putting her all into running, having been diagnosed with asthma at an early age. 

Emma's mother had made her promise that she wouldn't take any chances with running too fast and Emma gave her word that she wouldn't risk exacerbating her asthma.

"I'm sorry mom...." Emma whispered, making her mind up to press forward at top speed. 

It only took a few sprints to pass the girls that had given her grief earlier and she smiled happily to herself at her victory for a fleeting moment until the unmistakable sensation of needles poking her lungs wiped away the joy that she had felt prior.

The feeling of hot lava rushing down her throat pained her and her breaths came in short wheezes, forcing her to stop and lean forward with her hands resting upon her knees. 

Meanwhile her teacher, Jake Kiszka had been quietly watching the scene from the sidelines until Emma came to an abrupt stop, looking as if she was having trouble with breathing. 

He immediately rushed to her side as she stood hunched over on the track, quickly reaching her thanks to his athleticism. 

"Breathe easy, Em, breathe slow and easy." He encouraged with his rich toned voice. 

"I'm........ okay." Em gasped, her breaths slowing briefly.

Just when Jake thought that she was out of the woods her breathing came again in short, heavy breaths.

She gasped again and wheezed loudly, locking eyes with her teacher before falling to the ground. 

"Help!" Jake yelled out to anyone who could hear his voice. Without wasting a second he knelt down to check her pulse and felt a slight rhythm, leading him to believe that she would be alright since her chest was also rising and falling faintly.

Farther up the track Mr Hicks, the gym coach, heard Jake's cry for help and immediately made his way to see what was going on. He saw a figure bent over another figure lying sprawled out upon the ground. 

"Shit!" Jake cursed under his breath at seeing Emma's eyes roll to the back of her head, her light breaths stopping. 

He had to do what he had to do to try to save her, urging her to open her mouth so that he could breathe for her. 

Mr Hicks witnessed Jake pressing his lips to Emma's, working to keep breath circulating throughout her body and the gym coach knew the student was in trouble. 

The gym coach raced to the school to call for help.

Time seemed to stand still for Jake who remained intent on his current duty to try to save this girl. 

Retaining his calm while gripping her jaw gently, breathing into her the whole time without ceasing.

Ten minutes passed of doing the same action and miraculously Emma began to stir. 

Her eyes fluttering open and her chest rising repetitively was a welcome sight to the teacher and he couldn't help smiling down at her.

Emma looked up at her teacher in confusion and by this time Mr Hicks had returned with paramedics to the scene where Jake and Emma was. 

Everyone was taking urgent steps and Mr Hicks led Jake away so that he could speak to him privately. 

The teacher watched as the paramedics assisted the student, greatly relieved that she was conscious while still worrying that in the midst of the chaos she could still slip away. 

"That was quick thinking and a heroic deed you did!" Mr Hicks praised the young teacher, who appeared aloof. 

"Thanks, there was no way that I wasn't going to try to help her." Jake replied softly, suddenly feeling humble at what just happened. 

He watched the paramedics take Emma away to the ambulance and he knew he needed to get back to class before the next lesson began. 

 

Three hours later Emma was completely conscious in the hospital and her mother had came to see her as soon as she'd heard the news.

Her mother was overjoyed that she was alive and thankfully she had not lectured her for disobeying, but she did make it known to Emma that she was worried sick about her. 

Emma sat in a daze, tracing her lips with feather light touches of her fingertips. 

She was unable to believe that her crush had saved her life but here she was sitting in a hospital bed being very much alive. A knock sounded at the door and Emma's mother answered.

"Come in." The door opened and in walked a man with long brown hair, sharp facial features and soft large brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Kiszka, her...."

"Oh you're the teacher who saved my baby's life! I can't express how thankful I am for what you have done for her and I am forever indebted to you!" Emma's mother had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

Jake gave a small smile, "Don't mention it! I am so glad that she's alive...." He seemed to be at a loss for words as he embraced the emotionally frazzled mother in a comforting hug.

Jake than turned to Emma who looked as though she wanted to crawl under the hospital blankets and hide.

"Hey Em... I want you to have this." Jake smiled vaguely as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a black pick that read "Greta Van Fleet" on one side and "Jake" on the opposite side.

Emma took the pick from the her teacher, whispering "Thanks...." 

Her mother chatted with Jake for a few more moments before he said goodbye to both mother and daughter.

Emma stared down at the guitar pick in wonderment, thinking about something that had been on her mind for some time but had been too afraid to ever ask her mother about. 

Somehow now felt like the time to ask.

"Mom.... can I have a guitar....?" Emma asked anxiously. 

"Of course you can, Emma."


	18. School Day

This was inspired by JoviEurope83

Danny was doing his best to answer the questions on his math test while at the same time doing his best to ignore Sam target practicing with his pea shooter. 

He sighed and turned to his friend after yet another pea landed on his school desk, mouthing "Really?" to his best friend.

"Sam, could you please resume your studies?" Marlayna, their maths teacher requested. 

Sam groaned, complaining under his breath about the lesson being boring. 

He laid his straw down on his desk and pretended to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. 

"A random question. Does anyone here like Jimi Hendrix?" The question hung in the air. 

Danny's attention was immediately drawn to what his teacher had said. 

"Yes I love Jimi Hendrix!!" He remarked proudly, surprising the majority of the students who were present in the classroom.

"That student has great taste in music." Marlayna pointed directly at Danny, who appeared flabbergasted at the spotlight being on him at the moment.

"Thank you." Danny replied with a large smile, blushing slightly at the compliment. 

The lesson then resumed without a hitch and Danny was still proud for speaking up regardless of what the other students thought.


	19. If I Were A Carpenter

This is for theMusicgirl22

"Honey, will you be coming with me when I go to the salon?" Cassidy asked her boyfriend, Josh Kiszka, while she was looking quite chipper this morning.

"No, my hair looks good enough." Josh replied dryly, sitting on the bed and spending some much needed time with his guitar. 

"Awe that wasn't what I meant! I thought it would be another opportunity we could get to be together since you're always with your band." Cassidy batted her lashes at him while her lips formed a pout. 

"Maybe later." Josh looked up at his girlfriend, giving a faux smile. He then resumed playing the chords to a song that was repeating in his mind. 

"If I were a carpenter, and you were a lady 

Would you marry me anyway?  
Would you have my baby?

If a tinker were my trade, would you still find me

Carrying the pots I made, following behind me?"

Cassidy stopped primping in the mirror, listening closely to the lyrics that Josh sang as if he was the only person in the house. 

 

"Save my love through loneliness   
Save my love through sorrow  
I give you my only-ness  
Give me your tomorrow"

The woman furrowed her brows, something nagging at her in the back of her mind. 

"If I worked my hands in wood, would you still love me?

Answer me babe: 'Yes I would, I'd put you above me'

If a miller were my trade, at a mill wheel grinding 

Would you miss your color box, your colored shoes shining?"

 

Cassidy felt a deep sense of guilt surge through her veins as she listened to her boyfriend singing in a way that made goosebumps arise on her skin.

"Save my love through loneliness   
Save my love through sorrow   
I give you my only-ness  
Give me your tomorrow"

Josh looked up at his girlfriend and smiled at her with a heart melting adorableness, continuing to strum his guitar.

"If I were a carpenter, and you were a lady 

Would you marry me anyway?   
Would you have my baby?   
Would you marry me anyway?   
Would you have my baby?"

 

Tears fell from Cassidy's eyes as she backed out of the house, knowing that she would never come back.

Knowing that deep down in her heart that she didn't truly love him.


	20. Highway Tune

"Stupid GPS...." Sam grumbled, being completely lost while driving down the highway along a seemingly endless stretch of desert. 

He continued to drive, maintaining the speed limit until a figure trudging alongside the roadway grabbed his attention.

The clothing that was worn was what caught his eye, prompting him to slow the car so that he could get a better look. 

The billowy blouse worn was a tiedye with reds and pinks fading into white, the top being paired with bleached denim jeans that complimented the outfit. 

You had been driving along this road yourself when your car broke down and you found that your cellphone had no service in this area. 

Now you were walking by yourself along the highway that was basically deserted in this neck of the woods.

A car pulled up alongside you and you peered inside to see if it was someone who meant you harm.

To your surprise there was an attractive man sitting in the driver's seat with long hair and an oval face that went perfectly with his hairstyle.

"I'm uh... lost but do you need a lift?" The man asked in a raspy voice. 

You weighed your options, either walk for who knows how long or get in this car with a complete stranger who claimed that he was lost. 

Unconsciously you rubbed the exterior of your jeans pocket, feeling the pepper spray that was always on the keychain you kept with you at all times. 

You accepted the lift and thanked the man as you got into the car, immediately buckling your seatbelt. 

As he drove you stared out the window at the desert landscape, brown land contrasting with the endless blue sky. 

"Why are you lost?" You asked aloud, surprised that you was comfortable enough to speak in the company of this stranger.

"This amazing invention lied to me...." The man pointed at the GPS device on the dashboard, chuckling softly. 

"Oh... I know what you mean! Technology sucks sometimes." You laughed out loud. 

"Yeah and now because of it I am officially a nowhere man." He laughed again. 

The sound of his voice helped you forget about your aching feet temporarily. 

"Um.... we should know our names since we may be driving for god knows how long. My name's Sam." The man now called Sam offered.

"I'm Y/N." You answered with a small smile. 

From then on you both were chatting comfortably with each other, having a thoughtful discussion while occasionally switching the conversation to funny things. 

Sadly you both approached a road sign that announced that it wasn't far till the next town and you knew that you was going to miss this man. 

You saw a Circle K convenience store and you asked to be let off there. 

Sam complied, dropping you off while stopping to get gas for his car. 

"Y/N, can we.... uh.. keep in touch?" Sam asked, looking at the ground. 

"Sure," You replied excitedly, jotting down your number and exchanging it with the man who'd helped you out in a roundabout way.


	21. Content

The pungent, earthy scent of patchouli soap filled the air while relaxing your senses. 

The warm water of your shower cascaded down your body, washing the lather away from your curves. 

The soreness of your muscles was several times better then before thanks to the shower and you were sure that you was relaxed enough to go to sleep tonight. 

You stepped out of the shower and wrapped your towel around yourself, walking out of the bathroom to find the sleep clothes you had neglected to bring with you. 

Danny was nowhere to be found and he was probably already in bed, resting up for a really busy day after the last set of shows that him and his bandmates had performed.

You found your favorite PJ's and put them on. 

After deciding that business was handled for the night, you made your way to the bedroom that you shared with Danny. 

Quietly you lied down beside him, content with lying next to him as he slept. 

 

Note: Just feeling really tired lately and don't ask me where that came from cause I don't even know.


	22. Be The Air For You (Part 2)

Requested by theMusicgirl22

The students were vigorously playing basketball in gym class when Jake stepped foot inside the gym.

He had already made his mind up to make an important announcement before his brain should tell him not to. 

The teacher stood before the students, watching them play competitively with each other. 

Even Emma was going at the game with dogged determination. Jake cleared his throat loudly, wincing inwardly when all eyes settled upon him. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt the rhythm of such a great game of basketball, but I am here to announce that I will be retiring and this will be my last day here." 

Every person in the gym stared at him in disbelief. 

Emma's face turned ashen at hearing the words of the teacher whom she'd grown to love so much that she'd developed an obsession with him. 

The moment was unbelievable and her heart was already not taking the news well. 

After Jake made his announcement the game went by like a blur, resulting in several mistakes made on the court by Emma.

She was unable to focus on the game because of her feelings and she slipped away unnoticed a couple of minutes before the bell rang, feeling heavy hearted with every step she took down the hallway.

Tears fell from her eyes in a continuous stream, Emma leaned against the lockers while holding her head in her hands.

Devastation wasn't even a good enough word she felt as her body slid down along the locker resulting in her sitting in the floor with her head in her hands, sobbing bitterly at the thought of her beloved teacher going away and leaving her behind.

It felt as if the air she breathed was stolen from her.

 

Jake was still present in the gym when the bell rang, finally leaving the premises to return to his office. 

He walked down the hallway, being lost in his thoughts when he heard the sound of whimpers and crying coming from the lockers. 

Jake got closer to the sound and realised that it was Emma weeping as she sat in the floor. 

"Emma..." The teacher called out, his voice sounding more like a whisper than an actual sound to alert someone. 

The student glanced up at him and he didn't miss the fury misted by tears in her eyes.

"Why do you want to leave .....five months before school ends? I'm mad..... and heartbroken at your decision!" Emma's eyes flashed at him as her words came out in a strangled gasp. 

Jake inhaled deeply, thinking carefully before answering her question. 

"I'm sorry that you're upset by my decision to leave. I have thought my decision over carefully before deciding that I want to put more energy into my band...." 

"What about the day that you saved my life?! Didn't you feel a connection or anything between us?" Emma interrupted him, wringing her hands as she studied his reaction. 

Jake's mouth gaped open at her words and was doing his best to figure out a gentle way to say how he felt but it seemed that there wasn't one. 

"Em, you're my student." 

"So...." Emma stared into his face. 

"Besides I don't feel like... an attraction to you that is like a lo...." 

"So you're saying that I'm ugly?! The way you looked down at me when you revived me I could have sworn that you felt something for me," Emma continued to speak with a venom laced tone, not allowing her teacher to get a word in edgewise.

"And when you gave me that guitar pick I thought you wanted me to keep it for sentimental value! Like you lov-" 

"Will you let me say something!" Jake snapped, regretting doing so right after he did that. 

Emma bursted into tears again, her expression of distress was enough to rend anyone's heart in two. 

The teacher felt terrible for snapping at her like he did, sitting down beside the crying girl and putting his arms around her to comfort her. 

One of his band's songs was on his mind, prompting him to sing to Emma.

 

"Oh my holy lord

Sets my soul on fire

Flames of love and sweet perfume

She's my hearts desire

She's an angel straight from hell

Draws me to the deep

In the darkness way below it's my heart she'll keep"

 

Emma sniffled, slowly calming as she looked into his eyes. 

 

Jake gazed back into her eyes with deep sincerity. 

"I want you to know that you are my favorite student and I'll never forget you, Em."


End file.
